Later
by bebobobo
Summary: Mungkin nanti kelak kau akan mengerti miss heartless, ya mungkin nanti ..


Pagi yang cerah . .

Tentu saja, pagi yang begitu indah untuk mengawali setiap aktivitas rutin. Misalnya saja 'bersekolah'. Bagi gadis berambut oranye yang sedang menikmati embun pagi melalui jendela kelasnya itu semuanya terasa begitu indah pagi ini. Sebenarnya rutinitas bersekolah itu bukan lah hal yang semestinya menjadi salah satu faktor untuk kebanyakan orang menganggap adanya sebuah pagi yang cerah. Tapi untuk 'awal' dari bersekolah itu sendiri bisa kan untuk menjadi salah satu faktornya ?

Ya, ini adalah hari pertama sang gadis berambut oranye itu bersekolah di jenjang yang baru, jenjang SMA. Mungkin banyak faktor lainnya yang mempengaruhi pikiran sang gadis tadi untuk terus tersenyum senang.

'Tak ada kepala kaktus itu lagi', pikirnya kembali tersenyum-senyum senang.

"Selamat pagi anak-anak . ."

Lamunan sang gadis terbuyarkan dengan suara wanita cantik bertubuh ramping yang baru memasuki kelas dimana akan setahun kedepan ditinggalinya nanti.

"Sebelumnya, saya ucapkan selamat kepada siswa-siswi yang telah diterima menjadi angkatan baru East Blue Senior High School. Kemudian perkenalkan, saya adalah Lady Alvida yang akan menjadi wali ke...."

Braaaaakkkk.

Entah kenapa sang gadis mulai berpikir suara gebrakan keras itu adalah awal mula perusak segala pemikiran positif nya tentang pagi ini.

Semua pasang mata mulai melirik seorang siswa yang baru saja mendobrak pintu kelas dan tiba-tiba jatuh tersungkur sendiri.

"Ah, maafkan saya . ."

'Demi Tuhan' sang gadis mulai berkeringat dingin.

"Maaf saya terlambat . . Ehm, sebenarnya tadi saya sempat tersesat .."

Kata laki-laki dengan ciri-ciri: (1)rambut hijau (2)tiga tindik anting di telinga kirinya, dan (3)wajah kelewat 'lumayan', sembari menunduk meminta maaf.

Haaaaaaah . . Pagi yang 'terlalu' cerah . .

Sepertinya pikiran sang gadis telah benar-benar berubah dengan dibenturkannya langsung kening sang gadis pada meja.

* * *

**Later  
**

_A OnePiece Fanfiction_

* * *

**Disclaimer** : Eiichiro Oda

A Second Fic by **Bebobobo**

* * *

**Warning **: AU , OOC , 'asal' , 'gak jelas' , dsb.

* * *

"Oh, baiklah , hmm ..?" terlihat Lady Alvida seperti meminta sebuah keterangan kepada laki-laki tersebut untuk melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Nama saya Roronoa Zoro ..".

"Baiklah Roronoa-san, anda bisa duduk di . . Hm, di sebelah gadis berambut oranye di pojok sana".

Pemuda yang bernama Zoro itu pun menengok ke arah gadis yang akan duduk bersamanya. Entah salah atau tidak, seulas senyum sempat terukir di bibirnya sebelum dia mulai berjalan ke tempat duduknya.

"Baiklah anak-anak, saya akan bacakan peratu .."

"Kyaaaaaaa , minggir kau kepala kaktus !!!!"

Gadis tadi yang baru sadar akan lamunan nya sendiri langsung terlonjak kaget dan berteriak kencang saat menyadari 'musuh' sejagad raya nya duduk di samping dirinya.

"Pelankan suaramu , bodoh .." desis Zoro yang santai saja menanggapinya.

"Kenapa berteriak-teriak gadis berambut oranye dipojok sana ?" kata Lady Alvida sembari mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Sensei, kenapa dia ada disini, saya tidak mau dengannya sensei !".

Lady alvida pun menghela nafas panjang, "Maaf, mungkin anda sepertinya sudah saling mengenal dengan roronoa-san, tapi untuk masalah kalian, ini kan sekolahan jadi siapa pun bisa layak untuk sekolah disini, jadi tolong tahan emosi anda , errrr . .?"

"Nami . . Nama saya Nami sensei ..", kata gadis itu mendengus kesal.

"Oh baiklah, kalau begitu kembalilah tenang ditempat dudukmu Nami-san ..".

Nami segera kembali ketempat duduknya, 'Awal yang sangat buruk untuk 3 tahun kedepan, terima kasih Tuhan'.

---

Bel istirahat sudah berbunyi beberapa menit yang lalu, tapi entah kenapa kedua makhluk berwujud daun mint dan jeruk itu tak beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

"Hei, kenapa kau tak pergi-pergi dari sini sih? Oh , kau takut tersesat ?", kata Nami pada akhirnya, jenuh berlama-lama duduk dengan sang penjelmaan daun mint.

"Tak apa, memang tak boleh ?" kata Zoro cuek.

Aura buruk Nami makin menjadi-jadi, "Kauuuuuuuu .."

"Errr , Zoro-san . ."

Tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang menyela pembicaraan mereka.

"Oh, Vivi, kau sekolah disini juga rupanya..", kata Zoro sembari menengok ke arah perempuan berambut biru panjang yang sedang berdiri disampinya.

"Begini Zoro-san , ada yang ingin kusampaikan, boleh kita bicara sebentar nanti pulang sekolah ?", tanya Vivi dengan wajah memerah.

"Hm, baiklah ..".

Terlihat jelas ekspresi senang tercetak diwajah gadis berambut biru panjang tersebut.

"Baiklah Zoro-san, sampai nanti ..", Vivi mulai beranjak pergi dengan berlari kecil.

Nami hanya cengok, namun kemudian langsung mendengus kembali,

"Oh, fans baru ..".

'Huh, apa yang menarik sih dari kepala kaktus ini ? fans nya dari TK sampai sekarang tak ada habisnya. Apa yang sebenarnya dipikirkan oleh gadis-gadis itu sih sampai menyukainya. Aku malah muak sekali melihat wajahnya. Oh, bagaimana tidak coba, aku sudah mengenalnya sejak kami madih dibangku kanak-kanak, apalagi orang tua kami saling mengenal dan tinggal bersebelahan. Tapi sejak pertemuan pertama kami, genderang perang sebagai musuh bebuyutan tak bisa dielakkan. Tentu, lagian mana ada pertama kali bertemu sudah didorong jatuh ke lumpur. Uhh, memalukan ..'.

"Aku tak begitu tertarik ..", jawab Zoro singkat.

"Eh ? Kenapa ?", tanya Nami mulai ingin tahu.

"Karena aku memang tak tertarik ..".

"Arghh, kau memang orang yang paling tak berbelas kasihan . . ", kata Nami langsung merebahkan dirinya di meja dan menatap ke arah jendela, mengakhiri pembicaraan mereka.

Sejenak Zoro melirik ke arah Nami, gadis yang sudah dikenalnya bertahun-tahun itu.

'A heartless person ?', Zoro hanya tersenyum tertahan.

---

"Hah akhirnya ..", kata seseorang yang baru saja keluar dari gudang kantin sekolah sore hari itu.

"Maaf ya, bapak sudah merepotkan adek segala buat bantu bapak membenahi jeruk-jeruk yang jatuh tadi".

"Ah tak apa kok paman, saya senang sekali bisa membantu", kata orang itu kembali yang disinyalir rupanya adalah nami.

"Oh ya, ini dek, ada sisa dua jeruk yang masih bersih, ambilah ..", kata paman itu sembari menyodorkan 2 buah jeruk.

Usut punya usut, selain mempunyai rambut berwarna oranye, sang gadis ini punya ketertarikan 'berlebih' pada buah jeruk.

"Benarkah paman ? Asyik ..". Nami langsung menerima nya dengan senang hati.

Paman itu pun tersenyum, "Kalau begitu ya sudah ya dek, paman pergi dulu".

"Jyaa paman ..".

Setelah melihat paman yang dibantunya menjauh pergi, Nami segera bergegas pulang. Dilewatinya koridor terbuka yang menghubungkan gedung belakang dan depan. Haaaahh, masih bisa dirasakan hawa sejuk taman disekelilingnya.

"Hawanya benar-benar teduh kalau disi , eh..".

Tepat saat matanya berbenturan dengan pemandangan di arah jam 2 dia terhenti, "Itukan Zoro dan gadis berambut biru tadi ..".

Tak terasa dia menggigit bibir bawahnya, entah apa yang dirasakannya sekarang, tapi dilihatnya gadis itu yang tiba-tiba lari menjauh pergi,

'Eh, apa yang terjadi dengan mereka ?'.

Sebelum selesai bertanya-tanya dalam hati, tanpa disadari rupanya Zoro sudah berjalan dan berada di dekatnya.

"Sepertinya jeruk ini enak ..".

Dicomotnya sebuah jeruk yang ada di tangan kanan Nami.

"Menurut ku juga begitu, jeruk ini terlihat enak seka.. hehhhh!!! Kenapa kau disini kepala kaktus ?!!", kata Nami sambil refleks memukul kepala Zoro.

"Hei, apa yang kau lakukan ? Aku sudah ada dari tadi disini, kau saja yang kebanyakan melamun, bodoh!" sungut Zoro.

"Eh, gomen .." kata nami panik, mengingat pukulan nya 'sedikit' keras.

"Ya sudahlah, tak apa. Ayo pulang ..", kata zoro mulai berjalan dan melanjutkan memakan jeruknya. Nami pun segera menyusul dan berjalan disampinya.

Sepertinya ini akan menjadi perjalanan yang hening. Tak ada kata, tak ada suara pertengkaran lagi. Yah bagaimana lagi, kalau masalahnya pulang 'bersama', kan susah jadinya.

"Hei, Zoro .." wah rupanya sang gadis ingin memulai menghilangkan kesunyian di antara mereka.

"Hm ?"

"Kenapa kau menolaknya ?", tanya nami lirih.

Zoro hanya mengangkat alisnya tak paham, tapi setelah sepersekian detik dia tahu juga arah pembicaraan ini.

"Sudah aku bilang aku tak tertarik, itu saja ..".

"Ughhh, kau itu sok cool sekali ..".

Zoro hanya terkekeh kembali.

_Deg_, 'Ada apa ini', ucap Nami gugup dalam hatinya sesaat dia melihat sosok Zoro yang lain dari biasanya.

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan semua kekasih-kekasihmu, miss heartlees ?".

"Eh ?", Nami kembali cengok mendapat pernyataan itu.

"Aa.. Aku kan tidak seperti mu, setidaknya aku masih mau menerima mereka, dari pada kau .."

"Benarkah ?"

"Ya tentu saja .."

TIN TIN TIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNN.

"Awas !" argggggghhhhhhhh .

'Apa ? Apa yang terjadi ? Hangat ?', Nami membuka matanya perlahan.

"Apa kau bodoh ? Jangan sembarangan kalau berjalan ..", kata Zoro yang telah membawa Nami dalam pelukannya untuk menghindari truk tadi.

"Le..paskan .." kata nami lirih dengan muka yang memerah.

"Tidak .."

'Eh, kenapa ?'

"Kau tak lihat kakimu ? Kakimu sempat terserempet tadi".

Ughh , Nami baru menyadari sakit di kakinya, "Biar kau kugendong saja ..".

Tanpa persetujuan yang punya badan, Zoro langsung menggendong Nami dan melanjutkan perjalanan. Muka nami makin memerah. "Tung .. gu .. Kita kan musuh .."

"Siapa yang pernah bilang begitu ? Kau saja yang seenaknya beranggapan kita seperti itu ..". Nami hanya bisa menundukan mukanya di bahu zoro, dia tak kuasa menahan panas yang makin menjalar di wajahnya. Langit makin menjelang sore, warna oranye keemasan pun mulai menghias kepergian sang mentari di ufuk barat. Yah tak apalah, walau masih ada kendala tentang pagi tadi. Setidaknya, bagi sang gadis sore ini tak terlalu buruk untuk menutup kegiatannya. Simple , no bad .

"sore yang indah ya ?"

"... zz"

Zoro menengok sebentar kearah belakang mendapati gadis berambut oranye yang sudah tertidur pulas di bahunya. Dia hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Kenapa kau tak pernah mengerti, haaahhh .. mungkin nanti .."

* * *

'**Fin**' or '**To be Continued**'

* * *

**Author Note** : Huaaaaaa, maaf kan author .. Sebenarnya saya hanya ingin membuat fic tentang 'simple romance' antara zoro dan nami dalam AU. Yah malah jadi 'abal' dan 'gak jelas' seperti ini. Menurut saya, chapter ini bisa saja dijadikan suatu kisah simple yang ending nya nanti boleh ditentukan sendiri oleh pembaca. Tapi saya berpikir apa lebih baik fic saya yang kali ini berchapter saja . Tapi saya saja masih beginner begini dalam buat fic, jadi maaf kan segala kekurangan yang 'tercecer' dalam pembuatan fic ini.

**Review** and **Suggestion**, please ? :)


End file.
